Tromper n'est pas jouer !
by Manon76200
Summary: Ou quand Justin trompe Ethan avec Brian ...
1. Chapter 1

POV Justin

-Il me semble que ce bracelet est à toi

-Merci

-De rien ... attends (il lui passe autour du poignet)

-Tu ne vas pas retrouver ton petit copain ?

-...Si

Il m'a posé cette question d'un ton pas vraiment neutre. Je sens au fond de moi qu'il est jaloux de me voir avec Ethan. Je ne lui appartiens plus comme avant ou plutôt il ne me baise plus comme avant et je crois que ça l'emmerde plus qu'il ne veut bien le laisser croire. Est-ce que je lui manque ? J'en sais rien … mon cul certainement pour le reste …

Mais la question c'est me manque-t-il ? Je crois que oui. Ne plus le toucher, ne plus le caresser comme je veux me manque. J'adorais lui chuchoter des choses ridiculement romantiques comme il dit, comme « tu es le soleil de ma vie » juste pour le faire fumer. Et je dois avouer que ça marchait plutôt pas mal ! Bon il ronchonnait mais au fond je suis sur qu'il appréciait mes mots quand ils étaient davantage sincères. Quand je lui disais « je t'aime » par exemple. Il me regardait avec un air grave sur le visage mais quelques secondes après je le voyais sourire très légèrement et là je savais que finalement il était pas loin de ressentir la même chose.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il me regarde lui aussi avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

J'ai tellement envie à cet instant de m'approcher et de venir cueillir ses lèvres à l'aide des miennes. Juste pour me rappeler leur goût rien de plus …

Je fais un pas sans me rendre compte de rétrécir la distance qui nous sépare.

Il me regarde toujours intensément mais même si je le connais bien je ne saurais dire à quoi il pense.

Il me dit quoi déjà depuis 30 secondes ?

Ohh il me parle d'Ethan je crois …. Mais pourquoi ? Je me fiche de lui, à cet instant présent seules ses lèvres me préoccupent.

-Il va …. s'inquiéter non ?

Ohhh les mots sortent mal de ta magnifique bouche mon cœur

Je lui dis dans un souffle :

-Et alors ?

Et là je ne tiens plus, je fonds littéralement sur l'objet de mes désirs. Elles sont douces comme toujours. Elles sont chaudes également. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette caresse buccale et je sens qu'il fait pareil. Doucement il demande l'accès à ma bouche et je sens sa langue se faufiler aussitôt et jouer avec la mienne. Nos mains ne sont pas en reste mais elles restent relativement chastes. Une des miennes appuie sur sa nuque et il fait de même. Après un moment de ce doux échange nous reprenons notre respiration front contre front.

Je m'attends malgré tout, sachant le mal que je lui ai fait en le quittant, à ce qu'il me repousse à tout moment.

Oui je lui ai fait du mal, j'en suis certain maintenant.

-C'était quoi ça ?me demande-t-il.

-Hum ça s'appelle un baiser il me semble.

Il est trop craquant avec cette moue qui veut dire « tu me prends pour un con là ? ». Une de mes mains vient caresser sa joue parfaitement rasée. Il penche un tout petit peu sa tête. Ô bien sur c'est quasi imperceptible mais quand il ferme les yeux semblant apprécier ma caresse je prends encore plus confiance en moi et je me penche sur ses lèvres une fois de plus. Il réponds immédiatement cette fois-ci et ses mains se posent maintenant autour de ma taille.

Rester celui qui domine l'échange hein Monsieur Kinney ? Soit, si c'est ce qu'il veut ….

Moi c'est lui que je veux là toute suite maintenant

D'un même mouvement nous passons la porte du loft juste avant que Brian ne me plaque contre celle-ci. Il stoppe tout et pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me lance un regard menaçant avant de me poser implicitement LA question !

Ai-je envie de continuer ? Si je fais ça je vais tromper Ethan … j'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal mais en même temps dans les bras de Brian c'est dur de réfléchir.

C'est d'ailleurs bien plus dur que quand il se doutait de quelque chose pour Ethan et moi.

Il ne me manquait pas et je crois que c'est ce qui change tout. Là ça doit bien faire un mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble... 34 jours précisément !

Je ferme les yeux deux secondes avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de pencher timidement la tête pour qu'il m'embrasse, ce qu'il fait. J'essaye de lui enlever son Marcel mais il repousse mes mains avec violence comme un reproche de ma trahison. Je ressens chez lui la même fougue que lorsqu'il m'a allumé sans me faire l'amour. Ce soir là je le reconnaissais pas et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il avait des doutes grâce à notre cher ami Mickeal Novotni !

Je tente d'adoucir l'échange mais il ne me laisse aucun répit, aucune seconde. Nos torses à présent à nu se touchent et le frisson qui se propage le long de ma colonne vertébrale est délicieux.

Mes mains se font plus pressantes sur son cul … hummm … j'adore l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

-(bruit explicite d'un baiser langoureux) huum le …. (baiser) …. lit

-Tut tut tut

Il défait brusquement ma braguette pour libérer mon pénis déjà tendu à l'extrême. Il entame de suite des mouvements répétitifs et brusques. Ça ne lui ressemble pas mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, trop occupé à gémir. Je tente de défaire sa propre braguette mais là encore il ne me laisse pas faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je vais pas assez vite pour lui ?

De nouveau plaqué contre la porte, cette fois Brian lève ma jambe gauche et nos deux érections entrent ainsi en contact. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme et Brian le sait pertinemment mais cela ne change rien. Il m'embrasse toujours avec fougue et je sens mon pantalon tomber petit à petit le long de ma cuisse.

Brian ralentit soudain et me regarde un instant avant de s'abaisser pour m'aider à retirer mon pantalon. Mais on va vraiment baiser là contre ce mur alors ? Bon ok c'est pas la première fois. Quand nous étions ensemble, certains soirs nous revenions du babylone avec une trique d'enfer tellement le trajet en taxi avait été chaud.

-Retourne-toi, me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille comme à son habitude.

Cette voix comme elle m'a manqué c'est dingue !

Tout en obéissant bien sagement je l'entends arracher un préservatif de son emballage. Mes mains touchent délicatement ses cuisses et là je sens son membre chaud et dur me pénétrer. Il est sauvage et violent mais j'aime ça. Je sais que mon plaisir n'en sera que plus grand.

**OoO**

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et je peux constater que le jour se lève doucement. Je suis bien ici dans ces draps tout doux contre ma peau. Je me tourne sur le côté et entraperçois que Brian dort toujours profondément alors je me blottis contre lui pour me rendormir. Son odeur me rassure

mais subitement je prends conscience d'où je suis et surtout que je ne devrais pas être bien ici.

Et meeeerde !

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Le pire c'est que tout est de ma faute … c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé !

Merde et re merde !

Et Ethan ? Putin …

Bon ok il faut que je sorte de ce lit et toute suite.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'endorme dans ce lit après que ayons l'amour une deuxième fois et puis une troisième, une quatrième … ?

Je me dirige le plus silencieusement possible vers la douche et une demie heure plus tard je tente de sortir de la chambre mais Brian parle :

-Tu comptais partir comme ça sans rien dire ?

Il se lève pour se poster devant moi en attendant ma réponse.

-Euhh

Un jeu de regard commence entre nous. C'est comme ça depuis toujours nous n'avons pas toujours besoin de parler. Après ces longues secondes (minutes ?), je finis de mettre ma veste et je rentre au studio d'Ethan. C'est chez lui, parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y sentir chez moi.

**OoO**

Il n'est pas là, le studio est vide. Le lit n'est pas refait signe qu'il est parti soit très vite soit très en colère mais je pencherais plus pour les deux solutions.

Je ne reste pas et préfère aller prendre un petit déjeuner au snack. Quand j'arrive Debbie me hurle une tonne de questions et je comprends enfin qu'Ethan est passé par là pour savoir où j'étais. Visiblement Debbie ne lui a pas précisé que je devais rendre le bracelet de Brian et j'en suis soulagé.

-Alors maintenant je peux savoir où tu étais cette nuit ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Dans mon lit. Répond Brian d'un ton assez neutre tout en se hissant sur un tabouret.

Debbie me regarde d'un air perplexe et je sais que mon manque de réaction lui fait comprendre que Brian n'a pas menti.

-Et qu'y faisais-tu ?

-On a baisé une grande partie de la soirée … et de la nuit, rajoute-t-il dans un sourire qui s'éteint immédiatement.

Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Il ne montre jamais ses sentiments normalement et joue les cœurs de pierre. Je suis en plein doute maintenant bravo Monsieur Kinney.

Le Monsieur en question ne reste pas bien longtemps une fois son café à emporté en mains et il se dépêche de me fuir ce qui me fait un petit pincement au cœur tout de même.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser davantage à Brian que déjà mon téléphone se met à sonner m'indiquant la réception d'un sms. Je n'ose pas ouvrir sachant pertinemment de qui provient ce message. Je le fais tout de même et Ô surprise je ne m'étais pas trompé :

« où es-tu ? Je te cherche depuis hier soir réponds stp jtm E »

Ma réponse est brève « désolé »

**OoO**

Ma journée aux beaux arts me permet d'oublier un temps soit peu les deux hommes qui hantent mon esprit. Je travaille sur un projet de fin d'année assez complexe. Le thème est la passion. Vaste sujet mais qui me ramène encore et toujours au même problème, au même dilemme auquel je suis confronté. Perdre Ethan et revenir à ma vie d'avant avec un Brian qui couche à droite à gauche mais qui surtout ne me montre jamais ses sentiments ou bien le perdre définitivement?

Et puis je peux pas rester avec Ethan juste pour rendre jaloux Brian et le pousser à m'avouer ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce que je raconte je ne suis pas avec lui pour ça …. non non je l'aime … oui c'est ça je l'aime. Je me pose trop de questions.

Quand je passe la porte du studio d'Ethan je le vois jouer du violon. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je vois dans son regard qu'il est inquiet.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

-J'ai passé la nuit chez Daphné, elle a un chagrin d'amour, les filles tu sais ce que c'est.

-Hun hun …. c'est bizarre ce matin elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux quand je lui ai téléphoné et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis 3 jours.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Putin pourquoi il l'a appelé aussi lui ? Ok je fais quoi là ?

-Je suis allé voir mon père, dis-je dans un souffle espérant le convaincre. Je voulais pas t'en parler parce que je voulais être sur d'abord qu'il accepte de financer mes études. En cas de refus je vais devoir arrêter, je peux pas laisser Brian payer.

J'ai pas été clair là pour le coup. Et en plus j'ai parlé de Brian. Non vraiment il va jamais me croire. Et puis d'abord pourquoi je lui mens ?

Contre toute attente il me dit qu'il comprend. Il vient m'embrasser et me dire qu'il m'aime. Je lui ai manqué et il me le prouve de manière charnelle.

On est maintenant allongé sur le lit, nus comme des vers, et moi je réfléchis. Demain ça fera deux ans tout juste que je connais Brian. Je revois avec beaucoup de précision notre première fois. Il a été si doux et respectueux, lui qui ne soucie pas de ses partenaires d'habitude.

**OoO**

Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir Brian aujourd'hui. C'est un jour important pour moi celui où on s'est rencontré. Je me souviens que l'année dernière on l'a passé que tous les deux. Mais je me souviens aussi que c'était malheureusement un concours de circonstances. Mickeal n'était pas là, Emmet et Ted étaient partis en week end et les filles devaient veiller sur Gus qui avait une bronchite , sympa le cadeau d'anniversaire! Le Babylone était fermé en raison d'un inventaire pas prévu mais destiné à faire bonne figure devant les contrôleurs qui avaient prévu une visite surprise pas vraiment surprise ! Brian s'était résigné à passer la soirée avec moi sans se rendre du jour que nous étions … enfin c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné par rapport à notre rencontre puisqu'il n'a pas oublié de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son fils et lui offert un énorme nounours. Il n'a fait aucunes allusions à notre première nuit ou quoique ce soit et j'avoue que ça m'a blessé plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais le pire c'est que je suis certain qu'il n'a pas oublié, comment ce serait possible ? Son fils est né ce jour là ! C'est censé représenté le plus beau jour de sa vie non ?

Je suis devant la porte du loft et j'hésite à sonner, frapper, entrer, fuir. Je n'ai pas longtemps à me poser la question puisque je sens rapidement une présence dans mon dos qui m'enlace.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui je … enfin … tu m'offres un verre ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin avant de mettre sa clé dans la serrure. Il dépose sa veste sur le canapé comme d'habitude et dénoue sa cravate. Il me regarde ensuite et soupire avant de murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien

Ma réponse est sortie un peu trop rapidement de ma bouche pour être naturelle.

Je vois qu'il pense la même chose à son regard, ses sourcils en l'air et son mouvement de tête.

-Je voulais te voir pour … enfin je voulais te donner ça pour Gus.

Je lui tends un portrait que j'ai fait pour le petit. Il représente Brian tenant son fils dans ses bras. J'ai fait ça un jour où Ethan n'était pas là et où encore une fois j'étais dans mes songes, me repassant encore et encore tous ces beaux moments passés avec Brian. J'ai toujours aimé le voir avec son fils dans ses bras, je le trouve très protecteur et attentionné tout de même. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai commencé ce dessin au crayon. J'ai mis du temps à cause de ma main car je ne voulais pas utiliser l'ordinateur pour ce portrait. Je crois que le fait de sentir le crayon entre mes doigts ainsi que le papier caresser la paume de ma main me rapprochait un peu plus d'eux.

-Pourquoi tu ne le portes pas chez les filles directement ?

-Euh je … elles n'étaient pas là !

-Bon depuis quand tu inventes des prétextes pour venir me voir ?

- …

-T'as pas envie de passer notre deuxième anniversaire de rencontre avec ton violoniste c'est ça ? Il te casse les oreilles peut-être ? Pourtant je l'ai entendu dans la rue plusieurs fois et ce qu'il fait n'est pas si mal ! Bon ok il

Je le fais taire d'un baiser. Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre parler d'Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que j'ai trompé Ethan et pas qu'une fois ! Je ne me sens pas vraiment coupable ou quoique ce soit. J'évite d'y penser voilà tout.

J'aime un homme alors que je suis avec un autre, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne fais rien pour revenir avec Brian officiellement. Je crois que j'ai peur de revenir en arrière et d'accepter tout de lui comme avant. Là on se voit, on baise, je me casse. Je sais que pour lui il n'y a pas de changement majeur mais pour moi si ! Nous ne sommes plus un couple et ça change tout. Je ne me sens plus attaché à Brian comme avant.

En tous les cas je dois gagner de l'argent car mes finances ne sont pas au beau fixe en ce moment. Je mets tout l'argent que je peux de côté pour rembourser Brian. Je déteste lui être redevable alors que je sais que lui adore ça, le pervers ! Il se fait toujours payer en nature, ce qui ne me dérange pas plus que ça pour le moment. Malgré tout je sais bien qu'un jour, peut être pas si éloigné que ça, je devrais lui rendre ce que je lui dois.

Je discute avec Emmet qui me fait les louanges de son amant siiii exceptionnel (notons que je parle de Ted là !). Je suis content pour eux, ils s'aiment et se le prouvent.

Brian arrive et commande un café à emporter. Je lui fais un sourire timide avant de lui préparer. Le dos tourné, je les entends discuter de leur soirée d'hier au babylone. Je n'ai pas pu y aller car Ethan avait un diner important auquel il voulait à tous prix m'emmener. Je me suis fait un peu chier je dois bien le dire. J'ai bêtement pensé que cette soirée ô combien ennuyeuse allait donner des idées perverses à Ethan histoire de ne pas s'endormir, j'ai même essayer de lui transmettre les miennes, mais rien à faire il est resté sage d'un bout à l'autre. Avec Brian je sais que nous serions allés discrètement aux toilettes et nous y aurions fait choses bien cochonnes. Huuumm je me sens durcir légèrement rien qu'à cette vague idée.

Brian me baisant contre le mur alors que nos pantalons sont à peine descendus.

Stooop !

-Il était canon le type que t'as ramené chez toi hier !

Emmet parle devant moi comme si j'étais un des leurs et non l'ex de Brian. Je l'adore vraiment mais des fois je me sens pousser des envies de meurtre, je sais pas pourquoi.

Brian me regarde sachant pertinemment ce que j'en pense. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens prêt à me cracher des phrases comme « fallait être là » ou « c'est toi qui m'a quitté » ou encore « ça te choque ? »

Emmet part ce qui me laisse le loisir d'admirer mon beau brun sans être obligé d'entendre tout un tas de conneries.

-En fait j'espérais te voir aujourd'hui, me dit-il d'un coup.

Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'à cette idée. Il a envie de me voir. Il espérait me voir.

Je me ressaisis, merde je suis pas une midinette en chaleur non plus !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon dessinateur m'a lâché. Il a trouvé mieux ailleurs ce petit con. Bref j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes de venir travailler chez vangard.

-Mais je bosse déjà ici Brian et tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais mais je connais très bien la patronne également et je suis sur qu'elle te laisserait partir quelques semaines pour me dépanner le temps que je retrouve quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi tu ne postes pas une annonce officielle ?

Je le vois sourire malicieusement. Il est amusé. Non il se moque de moi et le ton de sa voix me le confirme :

-Sunshine à ton avis qu'ai-je fait quand j'ai appris son départ ? Non j'ai besoin de quelqu'un là dans l'urgence et les seuls de disponibles ne sont pas aussi brillant que toi. Je veux quelqu'un qui a du talent et pour le moment je ne connais que toi.

Je secoue la tête, gêné qu'il me complimente ainsi en public, même si je sais qu'il est sincère. Lui me fixe pour m'inciter à répondre.

-S'il te plait Justin je suis au pied du mur là.

-Je sais pas … Ethan ne va pas être très content.

-On s'en fout de lui ! Ça le regarde pas.

-Si quand même, c'est mon mec.

-C'est ton mec aussi quand je te baise ?

Je suis furieux qu'il ose dire ça ici. Ma colère n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'il enchaine :

-Je te demande ça comme un service, c'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas m'être redevable pour tes études ? Eh ben voilà tu as là une occasion en or de me rembourser.

-Brian … c'est pas tout à fait la même chose …

-Bon tu tais et tu viens signer les papiers avec moi ok ?

Je ferme les yeux, las qu'il ait toujours raison …

**OoO**

Dans la voiture Brian a lourdement insisté pour qu'il demande à Mélanie de venir lire mon contrat avec moi, histoire que je n'ai aucune surprise une fois signé. J'ai refusé catégoriquement. Je fais totalement confiance à Brian, je ne vois pas pourquoi on dérangerait donc Mélanie. Il a fini par s'incliner devant mon entêtement et me parler un peu de mon boulot.

-On va devoir se mettre d'accord sur un planning aménagé pour tes cours comme tu avais fait avec Debbie.

-C'est simple j'ai surtout cours le lundi et le mardi. Quelques fois le mercredi matin.

-Bien ça nous laisse le reste, me répond-il en réfléchissant.

Il appuie ensuite sur un bouton et hurle dans l'engin : « Cynthia il arrive ce contrat ? »

-Ça va t'énerve pas elle va te l'amener

-Je suis très calme !

-Eh ben ça se voit pas …

-Alors écoute-moi bien, ici je suis ton patron et pas ton mec ok ?

Je réponds d'un clignement des yeux pour montrer que j'ai compris le message.

-… non mais excuse-moi je suis à cran à cause de cette campagne importante et de ce connard qui nous a planté au mauvais moment.

-Parle-moi un peu de cette campagne. Tu as des planches à me demander dès maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est une campagne de cosmétiques. Elles font chier les nanas à se foutre du gloss … Bon ok je me calme.

OoO

Je rentre au studio avec une certaine boule au ventre. Je ne sais pas comment annoncer à Ethan que je bosse pour Brian. Il va mal le prendre c'est certain.

Il m'accueille avec un sourire et un enthousiasme qui font plaisir.

-Tu rentres tard.

-Je sais, désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

-J'ai préparé le diner, j'espère que tu as faim.

Je hoche de la tête pour lui répondre. Je lui prends la main puis viens lui planter un baiser juste avant de me lancer :

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, j'ai trouver un nouveau travail.

-C'est super ça ! T'es mieux payé ?

-Oui je vais gagner plus.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, y a un problème ?

-Le boite pour qui je travaille est celle de Brian …

-Oh je vois !

-Écoute c'est pour lui rendre service que je remplace temporairement son dessinateur. Il vient de lui filer entre les doigts, Brian est très emmerdé tu sais. Je peux pas lui refuser ce service tu comprends ?

-Ce que je comprends surtout c'est tu vas passer toutes tes journées avec lui.

-Mais mes nuits c'est avec toi que je les passerai. Ethan s'te plait j'ai pas envie que tu me fasse la gueule pour ça.

-Prends-moi pour un con ! Il squatte tes pensées … jusque dans notre lit ! Alors tu passes peut être tes nuits avec moi mais en pensant à Brian.

-...

-Tu sais c'est difficile pour moi de voir que tu es encore accroc à ce mec.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi non plus.

Il poursuit sans écouter ce que je dis :

-Ce qui me met hors de moi c'est de voir l'emprise que Brian a sur toi. Il te siffle et tu accours.

Ethan me répugne à dire de telles conneries. Je ne retiens pas ma colère plus longtemps :

-Ça va pas non ? Qui t'es toi pour me parler comme ça ?

-J'en ai marre de ton Brian par ci Brian par là. S'il est si parfait pourquoi tu l'as quitté hein ?

-Parce que c'est avec toi que je voulais être ! Et puis merde je fais ça aussi pour le fric je vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu le verras surtout plus souvent non ?

-...

-Le vérité c'est que tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier pas vrai ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et après un moment d'hésitation je murmure :

-Il est sorti de mon lit.

-Ce qui te fait beaucoup de mal.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Je suis sur que tu penses à lui quand on fait l'amour.

Je ne réponds même pas à cette provocation.

Ethan reprend plus doucement :

-Justin, excuse-moi. Je me suis énervé contre toi et j'aurais pas dû.

-...

-C'est vrai je vois pas pourquoi je panique comme ça. (il sourit et s'approche) En plus je suis sur que je te fais beaucoup mieux l'amour, me dit-il dans un grand sourire qui s'efface au fur et à mesure qu'il capte mes réactions.

-...

Je ne dis rien comme paralysé par sa phrase pourtant anodine et dite sur le ton de l'humour. Je sais qu'il voulait que j'approuve ce qu'il a dit mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas un pro du mensonge et je me demande encore comment je fais pour cacher si bien mes écarts sexuels avec Brian. Nous allons travailler ensemble et j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pire …


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai oublié de préciser dans mes précédents chapitres que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ceci est est une fic de rating M, elle contient donc des scènes sexuellement explicites.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je travaille pour et surtout _avec_ Brian. Le boulot me plait bien, on avance à un bon rythme et c'est vraiment intéressant. On forme une bonne équipe je trouve. Brian a les idées (toujours lumineuses d'ailleurs) et moi je les retranscris sur l'ordinateur. On se comprend en très peu de mots parfois. J'aime vraiment cette ambiance de travail, je viens ici le cœur léger et … oui, bon, une furieuse envie de baiser bien souvent.

Brian a aménagé mes horaires comme prévu et surveille de près mes études … il soupire sans cesse qu'il a investi sur moi et qu'il s'assure des bénéfices qu'il peut en tirer mais au fond je sais bien que mon avenir le préoccupe bien plus.

On ne prend quasiment pas de pause déjeuner, juste le temps d'avaler notre sandwich. Enfin ça c'est quand il ne mange pas comme un cochon parce que sinon je suis obligé de nettoyer sa bouche avec ma langue et là … Oh c'était fantastique ce jour là (comme toujours). J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. On s'était taquiné plus ou moins toute la matinée après que Môsieur m'est vu arrivé avec la tête du mec qui a pas baisé cette nuit, et d'une une humeur massacrante. Il a voulu savoir toute la matinée le pourquoi du comment. Grrrr ce qu'il m'énerve … il peut pas être jaloux _normalement_ ? J'ai rien diiiiiit

-Justin la campagne ENDOVIR t'en es où ?

-Presque fini tu veux voir ?

Il se penche sur mon épaule comme toujours et de manière professionnelle, je le suis déjà beaucoup moins. L'odeur de sa peau me fait fondre. Je lui fais un tout petit bisou sur le bras, juste un contact mais il me regarde bizarrement.

-On avait dit pas sur les heures de boulot !

-Ça va je t'ai pas violé non plus.

Il me fait un mini sourire made in Kinney qui veut dire « rêve toujours pour que ça arrive un jour » .

Mon téléphone sonne. Merde Ethan !

« Oui?

-C'est moi on déjeune ensemble ce midi ? Je suis libre et j'avais envie de te voir …

-Euh .. normalement on prend très peu de temps le midi tu sais.

-Ohh mais avec tout le temps que tu passes là bas je suis sur que tu peux venir déjeuner avec moi une heure !

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre :

-Bon je vais me débrouiller on se rejoint à midi au snack.

-Non attends pas au snack.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu connais trop de gens là bas, je veux garder toute ton attention l'espace d'une heure c'est possible ?

-Ok ok où alors ?

-Au petit chinois de la dernière fois ça te va ?

-Parfait ! Bisous »

Brian est concentré sur une campagne et le « presque moment tendresse » juste avant l'appel d'Ethan est vite retombé à ce que je vois. Il se plonge dans le boulot pour ne pas penser. Et bien plus tard je sentirai toute sa colère à travers sa fougue dans une partie de baise EXTRA ! (note à moi-même : penser à simuler des coups de fil d'Ethan de temps en temps …)

**OoO**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner alors qu'on dormait Ethan et moi. Après un temps relativement long où j'essaye d'émerger Ethan répond à ma place :

« -Quoi ? Hurle-t-il dans mon pauvre mobile

-Depuis quand tu réponds sur le portable de Justin toi ? Éructe Brian tellement fort que je l'entends de là.

-Depuis quand tu fais chier comme ça ?Répond Ethan d'un ton moqueur. Attends laisse moi réfléchir … CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QUE TU NOUS POURRIS LA VIE CONNARD ! LAISSE LE VIVRE BON SANG.

-Bon t'as fini là ? … Bien passe moi Justin

-Certainement pas il dort !

-… ça merci mais je m'en doutais … c'est pas avec toi qu'il doit passer de folles nuits à baiser jusqu'à épuisement !

-Mais je t'emmerde !

-Bon il va cesser d'être vulgaire le maestro et me passer Justin ! Compris ? »

J'arrache le téléphone des mains d'Ethan pour lui éviter de gueuler encore une fois … on a des voisins tout de même dans ce trou !

« -Brian qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je trouve pas le dossier ENDOVIR ! Tu l'as foutu où ?

-Dans le meuble sous la machine à café... tu trouves ?

-... je le vois pas ! J'ai déjà cherché ici en plus ! Putin mais t'es censé m'aider pas me foutre le bordel ici !

-Et d'abord tu peux me dire ce que tu fous au bureau en pleine nuit ?

-Je bosse … MOI

-Oui bon tu trouves ?

-Non … putin mais t'as été le foutre où ?

-Bon il te le faut vraiment maintenant ton dossier ?

-Oui il me faut vraiment maintenant mon dossier !

Je déteste quand il prend cette voix moqueuse !

-Bon tu me soules j'arrive je vais te le trouver ton dossier !

-Ok magne-toi. »

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Tu vas le rejoindre en pleine nuit maintenant ?

-C'est pour le boulot Ethan je reviens toute suite.

Je l'embrasse doucement espérant ainsi l'attendrir.

**OoO**

J'arrive au bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Et là surprise ! Brian cherche vraiment son dossier. Boooon ok. Il ne m'a pas encore vu ce qui me permet de le regarder quelques secondes. Il se penche en avant pour rattraper une feuille volante. Argggh

-Tu vas mater mon cul encore longtemps ou tu te décides à venir m'aider ? Me dit-il soudainement.

-Ce que tu peux être sur de toi, c'est incroyable.

Il se retourne et me dit comme si c'était évident :

-Mais j'ai toutes les raison du monde d'être sur de moi !

-... Bon ton dossier il est là !

Et je lui montre l'endroit que je lui ai décrit au téléphone mais que monsieur n'a pas su être capable de trouver. Je lui tends et rabats le dossier contre moi au moment où il voulait l'attraper.

-Tut tut avant tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici en pleine nuit.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu alors donne-moi ce dossier !

-Bien alors je reformule ma question : Pourquoi travailles-tu si tard ?

-Si je te dis que les culs de ce soir au babylone n'étaient pas de premier choix ça te va ?

Ouuué on va dire ça hein. Je le crois pas vraiment mais bon je m'en formalise pas non plus. Et puis que puis-je bien faire pour qu'il dise la vérité ?

Une pipe ? … pfuuu. Il pourrait passer un entretient d'embauche en se faisant sucer …

Alors j'applique MA méthode. La seule que je connaisse avec lui.

Je m'approche de lui doucement et je lui répète ma question au creux de l'oreille. Bon au début il reste impassible mais … au fur et à mesure que je lui caresse le dos, de bas en haut, je le sens faiblir peu à peu. Enfin Brian reste malgré tout fidèle à lui-même.

-Hummm pourquoi si tard ? Tu voulais me voir c'est ça ?

Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Sunshine je ne suis pas du genre à siffler pour que ma proie rapplique.

-Dommage.

Il m'interroge du regard.

-Ben oui maintenant que je suis là on pourrait en profiter.

-Et qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Humm ça !

Et je l'embrasse sans plus perdre de temps. J'aime retrouver ses lèvres pulpeuses et chaudes. Le goût de sa langue finit de m'achever. Je gémis sans plus me retenir.

J'aime sentir ses mains partout sur moi. Il me caresse lentement et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il possède des centaines de mains.

Il me fait buter contre le bureau où il vire tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Là il est content il me domine en attrapant mes jambes et en les faisant passer autour de sa taille. Moi j'aime sentir son érection contre la mienne mais je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Il bande tout le temps ! (Nda :Je l'invente pas, Justin le dit lui-même dans la série !)

On s'embrasse à perdre haleine et avec une fougue incroyable. Il dévore complètement ma bouche et j'aime ça.

Il ne met pas longtemps à retirer mon pull et mon tee shirt, et à s'attaquer à mes tétons. Je crie maintenant un peu plus fort tellement c'est bon et Brian le sait bien. Je perds peu à peu ma respiration avant de retrouver un semblant de souffle normal quand il remonte m'embrasser.

Je défais sa braguette du mieux que je peux afin de libérer son membre érigé. Il ferme les yeux quelques temps puis fait de même avec mon jeans.

Avant d'abaisser totalement le sien il sort précautionneusement un préservatif. J'aimerais le sucer avant mais je crois pas qu'on puisse tenir ni lui ni moi jusque là. Je veux qu'il me prenne toute suite.

Je vois déjà des étoiles alors qu'il n'est même pas encore en moi.

Il doit être vraiment fatigué parce qu'il n'est pas trop brutal comme souvent, et surtout relativement attentionné, dans certaines limites que sont les siennes bien sur. Il m'embrasse doucement tout en me préparant sommairement, ce qui me fait oublier la douleur mais pas le plaisir. Je l'excite un max en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et il soupire dans ma bouche.

Enfin on ne fait plus qu'un. Je ferme les yeux un instant, m'imprégnant des sensations qui me sont si familières mais tellement agréables. Je lui donne très vite mon accord implicite pour aller plus vite et plus loin.

Il ne lâche pas mon regard une seule seconde. Je suis bien dans ses bras, je voudrais rester ainsi toute ma vie. Il accélère le rythme assez rapidement. Je vois l'écran de l'ordinateur bouger dangereusement. Il ralentit un peu pour venir m'embrasser et j'avoue que j'apprécie particulièrement, lui qui est si peu enclin à ce genre d'attention. D'habitude, il me baise sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Là il est plus tendre, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître.

Bientôt l'orgasme arrive. On jouit à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

On se rhabille rapidement.

-Je te raccompagne ? Me demande-t-il.

-Je veux bien.

On ne parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer. On en parle jamais de toute façon.

Je ne culpabilise toujours pas envers Ethan. Je me demande si je l'aime vraiment. Je devrais peut être le quitter maintenant avant de le faire souffrir.

OoO

Finalement je ne l'ai pas quitté, j'ai pas eu ce courage. Là je me retrouve en train de faire ma valise, et de le rassurer.

Oui je pars en voyage avec Brian mais non ce n'est pas un voyage en amoureux. Non je ne vais pas à Venise, je vais à New-York et pour le boulot. Ethan se fait du soucis, il pense que Brian va tenter un rapprochement là bas loin de tout le monde. S'il savait que le « rapprochement » a déjà eu lieu et à cause de moi …

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives à l'hôtel d'accord ? S'inquiète-t-il.

-Oui oui promis.

-Tu reviens quand ?

-Si tout va bien je serais là dimanche soir.

-Quelque chose me dit que Brian va faire trainer l'affaire.

-Dis pas ça, Brian est très professionnel.

-Si tu le dis...

-Bon j'y vais sinon je vais louper mon avion !

-Hey Justin attends … je t'aime. J'ai jamais été aussi amoureux.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre alors je lui dis la seule chose que puisse sortir de ma bouche sans trop mentir :

-Je sais. (Nda : petite référence à une série et qui me tenait à cœur lol)

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité avant de poster ce chapitre car il me semblait court mais si je veux en faire encore un dernier je dois arrêter celui-ci ici.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Le voyage !**

Le trajet n'est pas long mais Brian ne tient pas en place bien longtemps. Heureusement nous arrivons vite à destination sinon je crois qu'on aurait finit par baiser dans les minuscules toilettes de l'avion. Quoique le danger de se faire choper et les lieux publics m'ont toujours excité. J'ai dû user de ton mon self-control pour résister aux avances plus que prononcées de Brian. Il avait des mains baladeuses et une bouche des plus excitantes, aussi bien quand elle émet des sons que quand elle me picore le cou de petits baisers.

Brian repère rapidement un taxi dans lequel nous montons afin de nous rendre à l'hôtel qu'a dû réserver sa secrétaire. Le trajet en voiture n'est pas plus chaste … et ce taxi qui n'avance pas !

L'hôtel est bien. Pas trop luxueux comme je m'y attendais, mais pas un taudis non plus. La réceptionniste nous regarde bizarrement, ce qui ne plait pas à Brian qui lui joue un rôle de séduction des plus pathétiques. Cette femme n'y croit pas un instant mais je traine Brian vers notre chambre pour mettre fin à ce petit jeu puéril.

La chambre est spacieuse, je m'y sens bien. Les murs sont blanc cassé tandis que les rideaux sont orange cuivré. Je n'ai pas le temps de visiter les lieux davantage puisque je me retrouve planqué sur le lit (très confortable d'ailleurs) par une bête affamée !

-J'ai cru devenir dingue dans cet avion, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-J'ai vu oui. Brian tu peux pas rester une heure sans baiser ?

-Une heure avec toi assis à côté à mes côtés plus bandant que jamais ? Hummm désolé Sunshine.

Après cette fausse excuse, les seuls sons qui sont sortis de ma bouche ont été des gémissements de pur plaisir et d'extase. Brian baise bien, même très bien, y a pas de doute la dessus.

Moi ce que j'aimerais et ce qui me ferait quitter Ethan, c'est que Brian me fasse l'amour bien qu'il s'en rapproche un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis amoureux de ce petit con prétentieux et sans scrupules et j'aimerais tellement que la réciproque soit vraie. Je ne lui suis pourtant pas indifférent, je le sais. Il suffit de voir combien il est jaloux d'Ethan pour le comprendre mais est-ce de l'amour?

Je suis pourtant sur que nous pourrions former un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je ne comprends pas ce qui bloque Brian à ce point. C'est vrai on a déjà vécu ensemble et la vie commune n'est pas ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Ce qui l'effraye, c'est ses sentiments. Debbie a déjà sous entendu qu'il était amoureux de moi mais qu'il ne me l'avouera jamais. Elle le connait bien depuis le temps. Lindsay aussi le connait bien mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé directement de lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est pas peur de trahir Brian ou quelque chose comme ça, ou si c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas.

Je tombe de sommeil et blotti comme ça dans ses bras je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, oubliant complètement de rassurer Ethan …

**OoO**

« 14 Appels en absence »

« Vous avez 5 nouveaux messages »

Eh merde j'ai oublié de remettre en marche mon téléphone après le voyage en avion. Ethan va m'en vouloir c'est sur. Bon j'écoute ses messages vocaux avant de le rappeler et … oui il m'en veut !

**OoO**

-Brian arrête je dois téléphoner.

-On s'en fiche de ton maestro

-Non il doit être mort d'inquiétude, je dois le rassurer.

-Pfuu qu'il crève en silence alors …

-Heyy t'as fini oui ?

Brian soupire d'un air las. Je le laisse bougonner dans son coin le temps d'appeler Ethan. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler à Ethan. Il va me poser des questions. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas appelé plus tôt ? Pourquoi mon téléphone était éteint? Si je réponds « plus de batterie » ça passe ?

Bohh j'espère, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres mensonges sous le main et de toute manière je suis un piètre menteur.

« -Allo ?

-C'est moi, ca va ?

-Justin ! Mais j'essaye de t'appeler depuis hier soir. Tu faisais quoi ? Tu devais m'appeler aussitôt que tu arriverais à New York.

-Je sais excuse-moi. J'ai pas pu t'appeler.

-Pourquoi ? Trop occupé peut-être ?

-Tu me soules à peine un bonjour que tu recommence avec tes insinuations ! Si tu continues je raccroche.

-Pour aller le retrouver plus vite peut être ?

-...

-Excuse-moi, tu me manques et j'angoisse l'idée de ce qui peut se passer avec l'autre là bas. Il est pas trop entreprenant au moins ?

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? Comment tu vas toi ?

-...

Il finit par répondre :

-Ça va, mon manageur est venu ce matin pour m'annoncer que je ferai la première partie d'un concert la semaine prochaine.

-C'est super ça.

-Oui je suis content. Et en plus

_''Brian arrête !'' _

_Ethan allait lui expliquer quel concert allait se jouer quand il a entendu Justin repousser Brian. _

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-C'est rien, c'est Brian qui fait le con comme d'hab ! Bon je vais te laisser on a encore du travail. On doit déjeuner avec un gros client ce midi. J'ai juste pris deux minutes pour t'appeler.

-Ok, bisous.»

**OoO**

Brian manipule les clients à la perfection. Il sait faire signer les plus gros contrats avec une aisance inouïe. J'interviens à quelques reprises pour expliquer quelques détails. On fait du bon boulot tous les deux et je me sens vraiment à ma place. C'est vrai, nous nous complétons bien. Le repas se passe plutôt bien et nous rentrons à l'hôtel assez satisfait.

-Tu me rejoins dans le bain ? Je le fais couler.

Je lui demande ça avec un clin d'œil de façon purement sexuelle et il me sourit en guise de réponse. Il range deux trois trucs pendant que je file dans la salle de bain.

Le téléphone sonne il me semble.

«-Allo ?

-Briaaaan ! Quelle surprise. Je téléphone sur le portable de MON mec mais c'est son ex qui répond !

-Comment ça va le violoneux ? Toujours dans la rue en train de mendier ?

-Je peux savoir où est Justin ?

-Il nous prépare un bon petit bain bien chaud pourquoi ?

-Arrête de faire ton intéressant tu veux.

-Mais je suis intéressant ! Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Bon tu me le passes ?

-Je vais le chercher dans la salle de bain. Huummm il doit être nu maintenant.

-Noooon attends !

-Quoi tu veux plus lui parler ?

-Non c'est bon dis lui de me rappeler.

-Si je n'oublie pas.

-Mais tu vas pas oublier n'est-ce pas ? »

Brian entre dans la salle de bain.

-Ton violoneux vient d'appeler.

-Oh

-J'ai été aimable je te promets ! Tu serais fière de moi. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-il voulait ?

-Hummm il devait tenir sa bite dans sa main et il voulait te faire partager son pauvre cri de jouissance. Il a pas dû trouver de mec potable ce soir alors il se rabat sur son officiel !

-Très drôle vraiment.

-Il veut que tu le rappelle. C'te pauvre manant n'a pas voulu que je vienne dans la salle de bain de peur que je te vois tout nu. OOOhhh j'aurais vu le gros méchant loup ! Me dit-il en faisant de gros yeux. Il me fait rire malgré moi cette andouille. Bien sur je contiens mon amusement ...

-Ok

-On le prend ce bain ?

OoO

Brian est MA GNI FI QUE.

Il vient de se déshabiller. Il s'approche de manière féline tandis que je suis appuyé nonchalamment contre la baignoire. Sa verge est déjà tendue à l'extrême et n'appelle que ma bouche pour venir le soulager.

Il prend ma place et pose ses fesses sur le rebord. Je l'embrasse tendrement me délectant du goût de ses lèvres. Nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent. Je ne me lasse pas de toucher ses pectoraux si finement dessinés. Il fait beaucoup de sport et j'aime ça …

Mes doigts se font plus taquins avec ses tétons qui durcissent sous mon toucher. Il soupire de bien-être. Je penche ma tête afin de venir poser de légers baisers sur son cou. Il incline la sienne en arrière afin de me laisser davantage d'espace. Mes mains se posent sur son cul si parfait. Nos érections sont ainsi en contact et c'est à mon tour de gémir. Sa verge frotte contre la mienne, et il fait un mouvement de va-et-vient. C'est impressionnant ce qu'il est dur et me fait bander un max ! Il y a une lueur incroyable dans ses yeux. Il a très envie de baiser mais pas seulement.

-Brian …

Je me baisse jusqu'à sa verge tendue. Je souffle doucement dessus afin de l'exciter. J'attrape son pénis à la base et je passe ma langue sur le bout du gland. Il gémit longuement. Je viens cueillir une première goutte de son nectar. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en léchant encore plus son gland. Il baisse les paupières comme sur le point de jouir. Je sais qu'il se retient de ne pas exploser dans ma bouche toute suite. Il veut savourer ma fellation. Je suis un as en la matière après tout. Je le branle tout doucement en gobant encore plus son gland. Il me supplie du regard de le prendre en bouche entièrement et je m'amuse à le faire languir. Je passe le bout ma langue pointue le long de sa veine et ça le fait même crier.

Je finis par accéder à sa demande.

Je prends son membre gorgé de sang en bouche. Il suffoque petit à petit et je le sens trembler. Il aime ce que je lui fais. Je passe ma langue sur toute la longueur et je creuse mes joues. Il crie toujours plus fort. Bientôt je sens sa semence au fond de ma gorge. Il semble épuisé par le plaisir qu'il vient d'avoir mais ce n'est pas fini. Je remonte l'embrasser tandis que j'attrape un préservatif. Il ne met pas longtemps avant de bander de nouveau et je peux ainsi enfiler la protection rapidement. Nous enjambons la baignoire et il me prend dans ses bras, les jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il me pénètre tout doucement et je gémis de douleur malgré tout les premières secondes. Je finis par m'habituer et nous plongeons dans le bain l'un contre l'autre. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et nous continuons de nous dévorer la bouche tandis que nos bassins s'unissent encore et toujours. J'aime ce moment de partage. On baise mais en même temps c'est plus que ça. Il reste tendre, bien plus qu'avec n'importe quel amant de passage. Je l'ai déjà vu baiser et ça n'a rien à voir. Moi, il m'embrasse. Moi, il me touche. Moi, il cherche mon plaisir.

Et ce plaisir explose dans mes reins. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle tellement c'était bon. Lui aussi peine à reprendre ses esprits.

On se lave ensuite tout en restant taquin l'un envers l'autre.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic. Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous, celle-ci est vraiment la mienne. Nous sommes deux auteurs sur ce compte et … ben j'ai plus de mal à écrire moi ces derniers temps. **

**Sinon la suite de possibilité d'une saison 6 reste d'actualité, je vous la poste toujours régulièrement. **

**Je voulais aussi remercier nos reviewers anonymes, car je ne peux pas le faire sur ce site. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Chapitre 5 :**

Notre séjour New-yorkais touche déjà à sa fin. Je me sentais bien ici avec Brian. Il est pas comme à Pittsburgh. Je sais pas comment expliquer. Il n'a pas tellement l'occasion de montrer qu'il se considère comme libre de tout engagement. Je me sens davantage son petit-ami, ce qui est un comble quelque part.

On a baisé comme des fous quasiment tout le temps ! Les rares moments où on ne la faisait pas c'est quand nous devions voir le client ou quand on était _vraiment_ exténués. Je pense qu'inconsciemment il cherche à me montrer tout ce qu'Ethan n'est pas, à savoir un amant extraordinaire comme lui. Côté sexe avec Ethan ça va, c'est pas mal, mais bon c'est plus fort avec Brian je sais pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si mais bon …

Là on doit reprendre l'avion dans deux heures et dans trois on sera à Pittsburgh. J'ai pas envie de rentrer …

« Tu as prévenu ton _fiancé_ que tu rentrais ?

-Non je l'ai pas eu au téléphone depuis. »

Il sourit légèrement mais je sais ce qu'il pense ou du moins je m'en doute. Je ne suis pas aussi amoureux d'Ethan que je le prétends ? Oui je crois bien …

Nous sommes maintenant dans l'avion. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées comme souvent ces derniers temps. Brian drague le personnel et d'après ce que j'entends, ça marche plutôt bien, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Le voir ainsi se pavaner devant un beau cul sans aucune gêne, est ce qui m'a lassé et m'a fait le quitter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime pas Ethan, maintenant j'en suis sur, mais je ne veux plus partager Brian avec ses nombreux coups d'un soir. Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par une bouche douce et chaude sur mon cou.

-À quoi tu penses ? À moi j'espère ? Me murmure-t-il.

-Bien sur à quoi d'autre que ton corps sublime puis-je penser ? Je réponds avec ironie.

Il sourit avant de me demander ce qui me tracasse vraiment.

-Je dois quitter Ethan, je peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Tu m'aimes trop.

-Est-ce ta façon de me dire que toi aussi et que tu en as marre qu'on se voit en cachette ?

-Sunshine sunshine sunshine …

-Oui je sais Brian Kinney ne connait pas le verbe AIMER. Et j'ajoute très faiblement, il connait en revanche par cœur celui de baiser.

Je tourne la tête vers le hublot pendant quelques minutes, marquant ainsi mon agacement. Je l'entends soupirer puis il déclare :

-Ton violoneux là il a pas la même conception du couple que nous, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas bien avec lui. Nous on est libre, c'est pour ça que ça marche. Et puis aussi parce que de tous les culs d'Amérique tu as le plus beau.

-Que toi Brian ! Il a pas la même conception du couple que TOI et pas que nous. J'ai jamais dit que ta vision des choses me plaisait. J'ai fait avec c'est tout.

-Il me semble pourtant qu'on a fait des efforts tous les deux non ? Tu ne voulais pas que j'embrasse d'autres hommes que toi et je m'y suis tenu je te signale ! Ce qui n'a pas toujours été ton cas d'ailleurs …

Je reste bouche bée face à cette déclaration. Comment peut-il avoir remarqué ça lui d'abord ? Et puis ce n'est pas arrivé si souvent que ça … Juste une fois ou deux quand le mec me faisait pitié.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

-Aller va, t'en fais pas. Ton Maestro s'en remettra …

Oui c'est ça, il s'en remettra …

**OoO**

On vient de prendre nos valises sur les tapis roulants et on se dirige vers les stations de taxi. Brian raconte des conneries comme toujours et me fait rire malgré moi. Soudain je m'arrête une seconde pour le regarder tellement ce qu'il dit me fait rouler des yeux. Il en profite pour s'approcher et mettre ses mains autour de ma taille.

-Ben quoi Sunshine ? Je te choque maintenant ?

-Pffuuuu

Je tends la tête vers la sienne tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, signe d'un baiser prochain, quand j'aperçois Ethan au loin, me cherchant certainement. Je n'ai que le temps de m'éloigner de Brian avant qu'il ne nous remarque. Il s'approche alors rapidement de nous.

-Tu m'as manqué chéri. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je suis assez gêné de faire ça devant Brian après la discussion que nous avons eu dans l'avion. Ethan redouble d'ardeur ce qui m'oblige à mettre fin rapidement.

-T'as fait bon voyage ?

Je hoche simplement de la tête en signe de réponse.

-Tu es venu en voiture ?

-Non je … enfin j'étais à la bourre, j'ai vu ton sms assez tard, je pouvais pas faire la queue dans les bouchons autour de l'aéroport j'ai dû prendre le bus.

Pourquoi ai-je eu des remords tout à l'heure ? J'aurais pas du lui dire à quelle heure j'arrivais.

-Ok

-Je peux te ramener si tu veux, me propose Brian.

-T'es sur que ça ne te dérange pas de nous ramener ?

-De _te_ ramener non pas du tout. Lui par contre, à moins de le coller dans le coffre, je crains fort qu'il ne soit obliger de courir après la voiture ! Je n'ai que deux places dans ma corvette, tu te souviens _bébé_ ?

Ethan est fou de rage, je le vois bien.

-On devrait bien se débrouiller non ? Répond-il méchamment.

Je me retourne vers Brian cherchant dans son regard une quelconque réponse à formuler. Malheureusement pour moi, il reste impassible. Je me résous donc à confirmer les propos d'Ethan.

-Oui on devrait se débrouiller.

-Rentre avec ton Roméo. Je te prends au moins ta valise. Tu seras plus tranquille dans le bus comme ça. Me propose-t-il.

Je la lui tends et Brian me dit :

-Allez, mon ange, le devoir conjugal t'attend !

Nous partons avec Ethan vers l'arrêt le plus proche. Une fois éloignés, Ethan ne résiste pas et balance :

-Ça lui donne une bonne raison pour que tu passes au loft …

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre.

OoO

Mercredi matin, j'arrive au bureau, heureux comme pas permis, à l'idée de revoir Brian. Nous sommes rentrés dimanche soir et je suis allé en cours les deux jours qui ont suivi.

Je repense à la dernière dispute que j'ai eu avec Ethan. Il accusait Brian de ne pas chercher très activement quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Il arguait que je devais rester que quelques semaines tout au plus or je suis là depuis 3 mois. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et c'est Ethan qui m'y a refait penser. De quoi il se mêle d'abord ? Je ramène de l'argent alors tous les mois au moins, ce qui n'est pas son cas. De plus mes études sont payées par Brian, je ne peux donc pas lui faire faux bond du jour au lendemain sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas rapide pour trouver un autre dessinateur et surtout parce que mon mec est jaloux. Et puis je suis bien moi ici, chez vangard, à travailler sous les ordres de Brian.

-Bonjour, comment il va le patron ce matin ?

-Mal ! Il a pas vu son petit blondinet préféré depuis 3 longs jours.

Argghh encore son sourire si charmeur ! Je m'approche de lui tel un félin pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Humm non !

-Obsédé !

-Aguicheur !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous nous mettons à travailler. Brian m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une campagne tout seul quasiment car il n'a pas le temps de s'y consacrer à cause d'une autre qui lui prend tout son temps.

-Au fait Brian, tu recrutes toujours pour me remplacer ?

Brian lève la tête, l'air soucieux et de réfléchir à ma question.

-Ben oui … Enfin là j'ai pas eu trop de temps mais dès que c'est plus calme ici je m'en occupe. Pourquoi t'es pas bien ici ?

-Si si bien sûr mais tu m'avais demandé de seulement te dépanner quelques semaines alors je voulais savoir.

-Dis plutôt que ton _fiancé_ te tape un scandale régulièrement ! Non mais c'est vrai que j'y pense plus tellement vu ça fonctionne bien comme ça. J'ai même pu accepter un contrat supplémentaire. Si y avait que moi, je t'embaucherais dès la fin de tes études. Mais bon je peux comprendre que t'aies pas envie de venir t'encrouter ici après les beaux-arts.

-On en reparlera plus tard.

-Oui … Tu veux déjeuner chinois, thaïlandais … ?

-Humm Italien !

-Va pour l'Italien !

…

C'est bon les plats italiens, vraiment, mais je crois que c'est encore meilleurs lorsqu'on les déguste à califourchon sur son amant. Brian me tend des fourchettes de pâte que j'avale sensuellement. C'est un savoureux plat de spaghetti aux tomates et aux poivrons le tout relevé aux herbes de Provence. Il fait exprès de salir le contour de ma bouche pour venir lécher du bout de sa langue. Je lui passe moi aussi des bouchés et, j'avoue faire le même manège. Il faut quand même faire attention à son nouveau fauteuil en cuir tout beau et surtout très pratique. Oui je l'aime bien ce fauteuil. Il tourne mais pas trop, je peux m'asseoir à ma guise sur Brian et surtout il s'incline quand on devient trop passionnés.

Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas actuellement. On a posé nos repas sur le bureau et se dévore la bouche à perdre haleine. Brian n'a pas mangé comme moi et je goute en quelques sortes à son plat de la plus délicieuse façon. Nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent. Je passe mes mains dans les cheveux de Brian et les siennes pressent mes hanches contre les siennes. À travers nos vêtements on sent nos érections frotter l'une contre l'autre. On halète à présent tout en gémissant des sons d'un érotisme certain.

Un toussotement. Oui c'est ça je viens d'entendre un toussotement. Comme au ralenti, Brian et moi nous tournons la tête vers l'origine du bruit et là c'est l'horreur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir grands les yeux, tout en ouvrant la bouche. C'est le drame. Le calme avant la tempête. L'orage qui se prépare et qui va être d'une violence inouïe. Oui Ethan se trouve là, à quelques mètres de nous et il nous regarde, enlacés que nous sommes.

Une fois mes esprits repris, je m'éloigne rapidement de Brian même si je sais que c'est parfaitement inutile puisque le mal est fait. Et meeeerde moi qui ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je crois que là c'est raté ! Il nous dévisage durement, particulièrement Brian.

-Et dire que tu me jurais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous... Mais quel con, mais quel con ! Comment j'ai pu te croire hein ? T'es qu'un connard

-Attend Ethan s'il te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Je le vois rire nerveusement. Un rire plein de douleur et qui n'a rien de drôle.

-Te laisser t'expliquer ? Mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Je me retourne en direction de Brian afin de lui demander de nous laisser seuls.

-Ok, me répond-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Seulement Ethan reprend la parole sur un ton des plus menaçant.

-Tu comptais te foutre de ma gueule comme ça encore longtemps ? Hein ça t'a bien amusé de me tromper ?

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi avec la ferme intention de me frapper... Je le vois dans ses yeux ! Il presse ses mains contre mes épaules afin de me secouer tel un prunier et de manière assez violente.

-Tu vas répondre oui ?

-Lâche-le immédiatement !

Brian le tire violemment en arrière et le replace face à lui.

-DEGAGE !

-Ohhh mais tu me ferais presque peur Kinney …

-Fais pas le malin Gold.

-Pourquoi ça hein ?

-Pour ça

Et avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement Brian s'est jeté sur lui pour lui décrocher une droite bien visée. Ethan se tient la joue quelques secondes avant de bondir lui aussi sur Brian.

-Arrêtez ça toute suite ! … Lâche-le … Ethan arrêêêêête. Mais lâche-le bordel.

Les coups pleuvent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Brian esquive la plus part des attaques d'Ethan tandis que celui-ci reçoit plusieurs coups notamment sur le torse et le visage. Il essaye d'attraper les cheveux de Brian mais Brian lui attrape le bras et le fait passer derrière son dos, ce qui désarme totalement Ethan.

Brian lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

-Maintenant que je ne te vois plus t'approcher de Justin.

-Je fais ce que je veux et Justin aussi. Justin dis-lui que toi et moi c'est pour la vie... DIS-LUI ! Finit-il par hurler.

Je sursaute au moment où il crie. Il est complètement fou de rage et il me fait peur.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit tu dégages d'ici !

Brian le pousse violemment vers la porte. Ethan se débat encore et provoque Brian qui ne se laisse pas démonter. Je les suis dehors et je constate avec horreur qu'ils recommencent à se battre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abords Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé... Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic. J'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis longtemps et à l'origine je devais encore écrire quelques petites choses, mais finalement par manque d'inspiration, je préfère clore cette fic sur ce chapitre et laisser votre imagination faire le reste. Sachez que cette fic est un happy end, donc nos amoureux finissent ensembles et heureux ! On va peut être pas pousser jusqu'au mariage toute suite après ce chapitre mais c'est vers là qu'il faut aller. Je suis encore désolée, et peut être qu'un jour l'inspiration reviendra pour cette fic, qui sait ? **

**Sinon je suis sur un nouveau projet perso, un peu différent, plus polar disons. Mais bon je pense faire comme la personne avec qui j'écris pour ce compte, c'est à dire la finir avant de poster. Et puis je vous poste régulièrement une nouvelle fic qui n'est pas de moi, mais qui est géniale ! Je fais de la pub parce que là vraiment elle vaut le coup ! Allez tous jeter un oeil à _Une autre vie_ ! **

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Brian ne décolère pas. Il est fou de rage après Ethan. Ben oui, Monsieur a un bleu sur la joue, et ça c'est moins sexy. Je sais bien que derrière cette ironie se cache une franche inquiétude pour moi. Nous rentrons au loft. Brian a tenu à ce que j'aille chercher mes affaires chez Ethan toute suite. Il ne le dit pas mais il ne veut plus que je le vois. Brian a toujours été extrêmement protecteur avec moi. Il ne pouvait rien faire quand je l'ai quitté pour Ethan mais maintenant il a une raison en or pour exiger que je ne l'approche plus sans pour autant paraître romantique.

Malgré moi, je ne peux que penser que tout ceci est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû tromper Ethan ou quitter Brian … Je sais plus !

-Bouge pas, je vais te mettre un peu de pommade sur la joue, le bleu devrait partir plus vite.

Il me fait signe des yeux qu'il attend.

De la salle de bain, je continue de lui parler, je parle donc plus fort.

-Tu sais j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le tuer.

-C'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as retenu de l'achever ce minable, marmonne-t-il, il me semble.

-Quoi ? j'ai pas entendu.

-Rien laisse.

Je reviens près du canapé.

-Il t'a pas loupé quand même.

Mes doigts effleurent sa joue. Il penche un peu la tête sur ma main.

-Au moins maintenant il nous fera plus chier, on pourra baiser quand on veut !

Je souris avant de répondre.

-Toujours aussi romantique !

-Heyy fallait rester avec le violoneux pour tes conneries de romantisme à deux balles.

Je ne lui réponds pas et je préfère m'occuper de lui. Brian commande quelques plats et peu de temps après le livreur nous les apporte. On s'installe par terre l'un en face de l'autre. Brian penche la tête sur le côté et me fixe.

-Quoi ?

Il ne répond rien et me laisse perplexe. Je pense qu'il est temps de discuter de « nous ». Je dois lui annoncer que je ne me réinstalle pas ici comme il le pense certainement. Je ne me sens pas de revivre avec Brian, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai trop peur que la vie commune nous bouffe et puis, le voir ramener toutes ses conquêtes ici, même si c'est chez lui, je peux plus. On fera comme on a toujours fait, on sera un couple libre. Seulement je ne veux plus habiter avec lui.

-Brian, je vais demander à Debbie si elle peut m'héberger.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pas bien ici ?

-C'est pas ça...

-Tu sais, tu me déranges pas.

-Je sais mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. Toute cette histoire avec Ethan, nous et tout ça... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Ok

Et il me laisse songeur une bonne partie de la soirée avant de m'emmener dans son lit, où il me fait oublier de la meilleure des manières, les événements d'aujourd'hui. Il est bizarrement doux ce soir. C'est un peu comme s'il prenait soin de blessures mais qui sont inexistantes. C'est tout aussi bon mais différent. Par la suite, c'est moi qui suis un peu plus entreprenant et fougueux. Je lui impose un rythme vif auquel il ne résiste pas bien longtemps. Il me retourne afin de me pénétrer plus durement mais je ne veux pas, je veux voir ses yeux quand il jouit. Je veux voir son visage se crisper sous le plaisir. Je veux voir son expression quand il atteint l'extase.

Brian s'allonge à côté, et reprend sa respiration. Je me positionne sur le côté afin de le regarder. D'une main, j'effleure son torse finement dessiné. Il est beau. Il n'a pas trop de muscles, juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Je ne me lasse pas de mémoriser chaque centimètre de sa peau. En réalité je préfère me servir de mes souvenirs pour le dessiner ou le peindre. J'adore ça, je le revois dans ma tête et je le dessine ainsi. L'art me permet une certaine liberté avec Brian, celle qu'il me refuse bien souvent. Je le dessine suivant l'expression que je voudrais voir sur son visage. Et puis ses yeux ! C'est fou ce que ses yeux m'inspirent... Combien de tableaux j'ai pu imaginer où il avait un regard … 'doux', un regard … 'tendre', un regard … 'amoureux' tout simplement. Je fais ce que je veux sur mes toiles et je ne les montre pas toutes à Brian. Je veux garder un certain jardin secret.

Il finit par s'endormir. Je vois ses paupières se fermer de plus en plus et j'entends sa respiration se faire plus régulière. Je remonte un peu le drap sur nous avant de me blottir contre lui et de me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

**OoO**

Mmmm une bonne odeur, celle du café tout chaud. Et puis cette main sur ma _petite tension matinale_. Et que dire de cette voix douce à mes oreilles ? Je suis comblé par ce réveil. Brian sait y faire décidément. On est loin du premier matin où nous nous sommes réveillés dans le même lit. Brian ne se souvenait plus de moi, de mon prénom, de la naissance de son fils … Bref il a au moins changé là dessus !

-Ehh beau dormeur, il est temps de se lever.

-Hun hun

-Je pars au bureau là.

-Hun hun

-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

-Si si, je suis prêt dans ¼ d'heu...re. Han ouii continue !

Il se relève d'un bond et me dit :

-Non ! Aller debout maintenant !

Je me lève moi aussi mais en grognant :

-T'es dur

-Toujours quand je te vois Sunshine, me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille tandis que je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

**OoO**

-Bonjour Debbie.

-Hey Sunshine comment tu vas ?

-Bien merci.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Un café s'il vous plait.

-Tiens au fait ton beau brun te cherchait ce matin … Il avait pas l'air bien

-Brian ? Mais je viens de le laisser au bureau, je

-Non non pas Brian mais Ethan.

-Ah. Je soupire fortement.

-Ça va pas fort entre vous on dirait.

-Non c'est fini depuis hier.

-Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement très étonnée.

-Pas grand chose. Je reste évasif, je n'ai pas très envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

-Mais encore ?

-Il est trop jaloux voilà.

-Il a peut-être un peu raison de l'être avec un ex comme le tien non ? Surtout que vous êtes restés proche, très proche, me reproche-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Je ne peux pas le nier. Elle a raison, Ethan avait raison d'être jaloux. Je n'ai pas été clair avec lui.

Je touille mon café de manière lasse et Debbie le voit toute suite.

-Tu regrettes votre rupture ? Il est peut-être encore temps de recoller les morceaux. Laisse passer un peu temps, tu verras bien.

-Non Debbie, c'est vraiment fini. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud avec lui et puis … j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me pardonne.

-Ohh je vois … Et Brian il en dit quoi ?

-Il ne veut plus que je le vois. En fait hier ils en sont venus aux mains. J'ai essayé de les séparer mais bon …

-La violence ne résout rien, dit-elle d'un ton philosophique.

-Debbie, je me demandais …

-... Si la chambre de Mickeal était toujours libre ? Me dit-elle en finissant ma phrase.

-Si ça vous dérange pas.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes avant d'aller chercher son trousseau de clés.

-Tient si tu veux t'installer toute suite.

-Merci Debbie.

J'adore cette femme. Elle est très compréhensive et elle a le cœur sur la main. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle à une époque.

Elle m'a toujours accueilli les bras ouverts. Elle m'a aussi donné du travail quand j'en ai eu besoin. J'entends souvent les autres dire qu'elle est comme une seconde mère pour eux et je commence à ressentir ça moi aussi. Bien sur j'aime ma mère, elle est géniale. Mais Debbie c'est pas pareil. Je sais pas comment expliquer, peut-être l'expérience ? Son fils est homo depuis plus longtemps et son frère l'est. Elle côtoie des homos toute la journée au snack tandis que ma mère n'a que moi.

**OoO**

Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines que je loge chez Debbie. Tout se passe très bien. Je retrouve petit à petit mes marques dans cette chambre. Brian n'a pas changé mais on continue de se voir. On bosse toujours ensemble le jour tandis que le soir on se retrouve au babylone. Il se laisse draguer comme avant mais bien souvent on finit dans la back room tous les deux.

Je reste dormir chez lui parfois mais je tiens à rentrer chez Debbie aussi souvent que possible. J'ai aucune envie qu'on recommence comme la dernière fois. J'espère ainsi mieux gérer notre relation un peu compliquée. Il est pas parfait, moi non plus et de toute manière je veux pas qu'il change. Je dois m'adapter à sa vision du couple.

Ce soir Brian ne peut pas sortir, il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il devait garder Gus. J'étais surpris de l'apprendre car il ne garde jamais son fils à dormir sauf quand les filles ont vraiment besoin. Je pense qu'elles ont un problème assez sérieux, je viens donc au loft prendre quelques nouvelles, et puis m'assurer que Brian s'en sort avec son fils. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer pour constater que Gus pleure. Brian fait une triste mine en venant m'ouvrir mais il est vite soulagé que je sois là.

-Tu as toujours su y faire avec le petit. Me dit-il.

Je me penche vers le petit tout en lui enlevant la sangle de sécurité pour le prendre dans mes bras. Petit à petit il se calme. Brian lui tend sa tétine et le silence revient avant qu'il ne dise :

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru devenir dingue à force de l'entendre pleurer.

-Il a peut-être faim, tu lui as donné son biberon ?

-Bien sur que j'ai nourri mon fils, tu me prends pour qui ? C'est pas compliqué. Bon maintenant si t'arrivais à le faire dormir ça serait vraiment top.

-Tu comptes pas encore t'esquiver pour je ne sais quelle soirée ?

-Non mais il doit bien avoir besoin de sommeil non ? Après avoir autant pleuré, il doit être épuisé.

Une fois que le petit est profondément endormi au creux de mon bras, je le dépose dans son lit près de celui de Brian. Je reviens ensuite sur le canapé.

-Comment ça se fait que tu gardes ton fils ?

-Les filles ont du partir précipitamment et n'ont pas pu l'emmener avec elles.

-Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-J'ai pas tout écouté mais je crois qu'elles sont parties aider la famille de Mélanie. Lindsay a débarqué ici et m'a collé mon fils dans les bras tout en déposant son sac rempli de couches et tout le reste. Ce qu'elle oublie c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un bébé. Le temps que je dise ouf elle s'était envolé. Alors j'aime mon fils, c'est pas que ça me fait chier de le garder mais c'est pas pratique. Je te jure que quand elles vont rentrer, elle va m'entendre.

-Oh ça va tu peux bien t'arranger avec ton boulot non ?

-Ah oui et je fais quoi moi pendant qu'il dort ? Je suis coincé ici le soir je te signale. J'ai bien essayé de demander à Debbie si elle voulait pas s'en occuper mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle et Vic partent demain.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à te conduire comme un père digne de ce nom.

-Hey oh moi j'ai accepté de fournir la sauce blanche pas de m'en occuper !

-C'est bon je suis sur que c'est l'histoire de quelques jours tout au plus. Si tu veux je peux rester pour t'aider...

Il est touché par ma proposition, je le vois bien.

-Non c'est bon t'en fais pas. Je devrais bien réussir à m'en sortir avec cette petite chose. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

-Tu sais Brian, ça me dérange pas.

-Dans ce cas …

**OoO**

-Oh non qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il peut pas dormir dix heures d'affilé comme tout le monde ?

-Bouge pas je vais voir.

Le petit pleure à chaudes larmes et me tend les bras.

-Brian, tu as fait quoi de son doudou ?

-Son ''doudou'' est resté là bas. Attend c'est pour ça qu'il nous réveille en pleine nuit ?

-Il est déjà pas dans sa chambre ni dans sa maison, avec ses mamans. Il a besoin de repère c'est normal. Il est encore petit tu sais, il n'a qu'un an et demi.

Gus continue de pleurer tout en appelant « maman » ou des fois « mamamaman » quand il a du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Le rendormir, une fois qu'il tient son doudou contre lui, ne prend que quelques minutes. En revanche son père est bien réveillé lui, et surtout bien décidé à profiter de son doudou personnel j'ai l'impression …

**OoO**

POV extérieur :

Brian se voit obligé d'emmener son fils au bureau. En effet Justin doit aller en cours et ses amis travaillent aussi. Il n'est pas très à l'aise en franchissant les portes de vangard et encore moins content. Néanmoins il n'a pas le choix puisque ce matin il doit assister à une réunion importante et il n'a trouvé aucune baby sitters sur le pouce. Il se dirige aussitôt vers sa charmante secrétaire dans l'espoir de l'attendrir avec son fils.

-Brian, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton fils ici ?

-Je m'ennuyais un peu dans mon bureau, je me suis dit qu'il y mettrait de l'animation. Dit-il en souriant de façon ironique.

-En tout cas il est vraiment mignon.

-Normal c'est mon fils. Mais j'y pense, chère Cynthia, voulez-vous réveiller la mère qui sommeille en vous ? Moi je suis sur que oui. Et puis là dans mes bras vous ne le voyez pas bien.

Et c'est en la baratinant de cette façon qu'il réussit à lui refiler le petit ''paquet''.

-Brian revient là. Oh sale enflure de publicitaire de merde...

-Langage Cynthia, langage ! Pas devant mon fils. Je tiens à lui donner le bon exemple.

-Mais j'en fais quoi moi de ton fils ?

-Tu l'occupes, tu lui donnes à manger, d'ailleurs tout est dans le sac. Ah et euh n'oublie pas de lui changer sa couche... Justin est parti trop vite ce matin, fit-il dans une grimace éloquente.

-Et comment je peux travailler ?

-Tu peux me rendre ce petit service non ? S'il te plait occupe-toi en aujourd'hui. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger après.

C'est ainsi que les premiers jours furent difficiles côté organisation …

Le reste ne fut que moments partagés avec son fils et rapprochements timides mais solides avec son amant. Justin restait de plus en plus souvent au loft la nuit, même après le retour des filles. Doucement leur vie commune reprit, Brian admit même qu'ils formaient un couple pour le plus grand bonheur de Justin.


End file.
